botcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
GravityFalls:Chat/Logs/16 May 2016
15:48:53 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 15:49:05 On Skype 15:49:13 And you were around when, 15:49:20 When I talked about it 15:49:32 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 15:49:37 Juan 15:49:38 I recall you did 15:49:41 Demod kolbid now 15:49:50 I may have agreed in achat 15:49:56 But doesnt mean i agree now 15:50:04 Because i know.what ou did 15:50:09 You aint going to unmod her 15:50:13 Read the user rights log summary 15:50:15 You are doing what pk.does 15:50:21 Temp people for perm 15:50:51 Juan 15:51:03 I am in 100% opposion of your adminship 15:51:11 Umm 15:51:14 You are power hungry 15:51:17 And dangerous 15:51:21 Read the summary for her user rights 15:51:30 Not that 15:51:35 Read it 15:51:37 Juan 15:51:44 Im going to talk to terty 15:51:46 And peace 15:51:53 Sure, Go ahead 15:51:57 And have your admin rights looked at 15:52:06 And decide if you should lose them lr not 15:52:11 Bwcause honestly 15:52:17 You are a danger tl.this wiki 15:52:58 -!- Captain Leon Rex has left Special:Chat 15:53:02 You have turned from a nice person into an iron fist dictator 15:53:31 Not really? 15:53:40 Where do you get this assumption from? 15:53:45 This is what happens when you elevt people when not knowing who.they are 15:53:53 Juan 15:53:56 I can see you act 15:54:28 You are goinh to be as bad as pk on many things 15:54:38 Im going to talk to ao also 15:54:48 Since he is acommunity moniter 15:54:50 Go ahead 15:54:57 And see what we can do about this giant mess 15:55:24 You're making this a mess Gage, no one has complained but you 15:55:43 Juan 15:55:59 No one else complains because they do not lnow how to show some.guts 15:56:01 Anyways, kinda busy, ask 15:56:06 Afk 15:57:52 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 15:57:52 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 15:59:28 Back 16:00:19 Pastebinned ot 16:00:36 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:01:34 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:02:11 Now i have proof 16:02:49 Sure, Go ahead 16:03:40 What is going on? 16:03:56 Idk how to explain 16:04:08 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:04:20 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:04:21 Im going to get juans right evaulated 16:04:33 That is.the outcome 16:04:54 And kolbie will.lose her mod rights as soon as an admin gets on 16:05:08 That's the point 16:05:25 You haven't read the log summary, haven't you? 16:05:34 Copy past ehere 16:05:36 Show us all 16:05:41 What it is 16:06:09 2:46, May 16, 2016 Flash of Memory (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Stevidot from poweruser to Chat moderator and poweruser (Temporary as Chat is unattended, Can be removed when there are other mods around) 16:06:39 Juan 16:06:48 You should never done it in the first place 16:07:33 I'm confused some one tell me what is going on. 16:07:43 Juan gave kolbie mod rights 16:07:51 Without an election 16:08:06 You cant give users rights like that 16:08:12 Even if temp 16:08:30 Well maybe he didn't know! 16:08:44 Oh he should know 16:09:00 Admin rights and stuff 16:09:05 And if he did not know 16:09:08 And he is an admin 16:09:12 Even new 16:09:15 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:09:17 That is.bad 16:09:24 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:09:31 This wiki is a democratic place 16:09:47 We do not give user rights favors 16:10:41 * Stevidot sighs 16:11:13 It's temporary Gage, it's like you didn't understand the summary 16:11:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:11:32 Brb people 16:11:46 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:11:48 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:12:07 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:12:07 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:12:12 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:12:20 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:12:23 I did read the summary 16:12:26 But juan 16:12:32 You cant temp people 16:12:47 It is too easy to abuse 16:12:51 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:12:52 Look at temp admin 16:12:56 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:13:00 Or temp rollbacks 16:13:04 Im atill a temp 16:13:07 Or even 16:13:10 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:13:11 Temp kods 16:13:13 Dude 16:13:21 Mod 16:13:26 Thing is 16:13:32 This won't last more than 12 hours 16:13:36 Juan 16:13:38 calm Down and cut it out 16:13:41 You broke a rule 16:13:42 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 16:13:45 Suck it up 16:13:46 Unlike the temps you had in mind 16:13:48 And demod kolbie 16:13:53 Now 16:14:04 No if and or.buts 16:14:06 Brb, and not yet 16:14:08 Demod kolbie 16:14:10 Now 16:14:28 I wkll not quiet until she is u modded 16:14:31 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:14:37 Unmodded 16:14:44 You broke a rule 16:14:54 You need tl.fix it 16:15:41 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:15:49 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:15:50 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:16:02 Stop it 16:16:21 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 16:16:26 so what 16:16:35 We going to let juan do more corupt things 16:17:03 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:17:05 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:17:17 Also 16:17:18 I should point oht 16:17:23 If he just demodded kolbie 16:17:26 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:17:31 This awhole arguent would not.begu. 16:18:25 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:18:33 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:18:47 Just stop already 16:18:59 (Frustrated3) 16:19:24 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:19:28 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:19:39 im getting really mad right now 16:19:54 I'm getting frustrated 16:20:05 Why are you doing this? 16:20:06 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:20:10 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:20:28 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:20:38 Why 16:20:49 Because i do not lile people breaking rulea 16:21:00 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:21:01 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:21:02 That are meant to keep the wiki corruption free 16:21:09 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:21:11 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:21:28 * Stevidot probably should leave soon before her grouchy side appears 16:21:37 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:21:50 Thing is i will end all this 16:21:56 If juan demods kolbir 16:22:06 She gets demoded 16:22:09 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:22:09 I will shut up 16:22:12 Pure and simple 16:22:21 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:22:39 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:22:47 Juan just unmod me I'm sick of you two arguing 16:22:58 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:23:07 Believe me I love being mod but I'm tired of this 16:23:11 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:23:13 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:23:56 Kolbie 16:24:02 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:24:04 You will get mod when you run for it 16:24:11 Okie 16:24:14 This is nothow you get mod 16:24:42 K (nod2) 16:24:47 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:24:59 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 16:25:09 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:25:19 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:25:52 Demoted, by request of user 16:26:08 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:26:33 Yea 16:26:34 You k ow you. Could be less ajerk about it 16:26:56 Sides 16:27:15 Im still talking to all the people 16:27:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:27:18 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:27:24 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:27:41 Go ahead 16:28:01 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:28:10 That's enough arguing! He unmodded me! 16:28:16 Yes 16:28:17 He dix 16:28:29 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:28:30 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:28:41 Im done for now 16:28:42 Welp there goes my stupid flipping temper 16:28:48 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:29:08 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:29:11 * Stevidot paces back and forth like Ruby 16:29:38 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:29:50 Just say your mind 16:29:57 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:29:57 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:30:01 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:30:02 I should just stop trusting everybody 16:30:42 I'm not saying anything rn it's for the best 16:30:59 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:31:02 Kolbie it calm you done faster 16:31:10 And i want to know.what you think 16:31:36 * Stevidot isn't saying anything because she doesn't want to 16:32:26 -!- Someone Nice and honestly good has joined Special:Chat 16:32:26 I didnt do anything wrong 16:32:44 Hi Someone Nice and honestly good 16:32:44 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 16:33:03 ;-; good grief 16:33:13 You could have just announced it 16:33:36 * Ditto_Creeper_Bot sighs 16:33:36 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 16:33:41 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 16:33:42 ? 16:33:49 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:34:03 I really don't care about Adminship or Mod bullcrud anymore 16:34:10 You came off as extremely aggressive for a while Gage 16:34:19 I dont care 16:34:21 People will always take that as bad 16:34:24 if this is the case then bull shivik 16:34:26 Juan all i care is fixing this wiki 16:34:29 I'm sick of the arguing that's for sure @ Ditto 16:34:41 If everything had gone right 16:34:42 .-. Love is painful 16:34:48 I hope you understood that kid 16:34:49 Therd never would have been any of this 16:35:08 HEY, Situation over 16:35:11 Topic Close 16:35:13 Tbh though 16:35:20 If pk cant be gone 16:35:22 Im leaving 16:35:23 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 16:35:27 There is no fiximg the wiki 16:35:30 If he stays 16:35:32 ;-; Good LORD 16:36:00 Im tired of all this bullcrap on this wiki 16:36:07 ;-; Ya think 16:36:13 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:36:13 This wiki is one pf.the worse ive been o 16:36:14 (Angry2) I've had enough of this 16:36:18 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:36:24 ;-; oh no 16:36:26 If it wasnt for.the few nice people here 16:36:31 I woild.of.just left 16:36:45 I want you to chill Rose petal 16:36:49 Ditto 16:36:51 You stay outta this ;3 16:36:52 Quie 16:36:52 T 16:36:54 Well if anyone needs me I'm on Steven Universe Wiki chat! 16:36:58 You help no one 16:36:59 Sme xD 16:37:05 You are always confusing 16:37:09 Hello 16:37:12 I'm a DITTO 16:37:16 Obviously I am 16:37:17 And you get into.stuff you shouldnt 16:37:20 Like right mow 16:37:23 now 16:37:40 Im always angry on this.wiki 16:37:41 Well, 16:37:50 Because people like juan 16:37:55 I have a group of wikians to get back to 16:37:56 People like peacs 16:38:01 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:38:03 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:38:06 .-. I love everyone 16:38:07 Peple like pk do not care what goes on 16:38:11 As long as they have power 16:38:12 If anyone wants "Peace and Love on the planet earth" come with me to Steven Universe Wiki chat 16:38:14 because everyone's nice 16:38:18 Ditto 16:38:20 Quiet 16:38:28 .-. what the 16:38:31 I'm saying you're nice 16:38:39 Gage 16:38:39 Well 16:38:40 not being rude or anything bud 16:38:46 Do not be rude against other users 16:38:47 You are being rude 16:38:53 Interupting my thing 16:38:58 Final chance. I'm leaving in 3... 16:38:59 ;-; You literally crushed my feelings twice now 16:39:05 Mine too 16:39:09 2 16:39:10 We are even 16:39:14 Leave kolbie 16:39:23 It will be like this for a while 16:39:33 See you guys on the flip side (cry3) 16:39:40 Litterally though 16:39:45 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:39:46 Im am almost do e with this wiki 16:39:58 If ylu guys want to keep.up the same bs 16:40:08 The same admin who are inactive 16:40:08 ;-; Why do you even want this place 16:40:13 * Stevidot leaves chat with tears in her eyes 16:40:14 The same rule breakers 16:40:17 Enjoy 16:40:21 Gravity Falls is chaos 16:40:23 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:40:25 Stevidot... 16:40:30 SU it is 16:40:30 Because i ttied bring democracy 16:40:40 And ylu all stomp on the idea 16:40:43 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 16:40:45 .... 16:40:46 So yeah 16:40:48 Dude, relax 16:40:58 Stevidot...It's alright 16:41:04 Im done 16:41:14 You have us \o/ 16:41:34 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:41:38 See ya in the other side 16:42:02 I shall return later 16:42:13 Same ;v 16:42:31 Advice: Announce a temp before doing it ;v 16:42:43 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:47:22 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:48:08 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:48:17 Is it over? 16:48:31 .-. somewhat 16:49:06 Okay 16:49:38 Juan, you there? 16:49:57 He is gone 16:50:04 whatthe 16:50:06 showing here 16:50:09 lemme refresh 16:50:12 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 16:50:16 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 16:50:28 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:50:28 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:50:33 oh 16:51:24 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:51:49 Yeah 16:54:20 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:55:02 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 16:55:24 * Stevidot is bored 16:55:27 Same ;p 16:55:49 Welcome to my world 16:55:53 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:56:10 Yea 16:56:44 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:57:00 is it always like this when people have to vote on stuff? Like with everyone trying to kill each other? 16:57:00 Juan o/ 16:57:03 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:57:03 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:57:07 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:57:46 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:58:08 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:58:13 Hai Ditto o/ 16:58:29 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:58:38 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:58:39 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:58:47 Meow 16:58:56 It is better on htf wiki 16:59:09 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:59:17 The only reason people are crazy here is because thisnis very controversial 16:59:29 But that isnt why im on 16:59:37 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:59:40 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:00:03 Also bella 17:00:07 Im sorry i upset you 17:00:23 I did not mean to hurt your trust of me 17:00:33 ;-; Bella?! 17:00:41 Talk about not knowing someone Xp 17:00:49 Meow is bella 17:00:58 I know 17:00:59 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 17:01:04 that's the thing 17:01:05 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:01:07 Anyways 17:01:08 I just realized that 17:01:15 Im trying tk have. Apersonal.thing 17:01:26 Bella im sorry for all the arguing 17:01:37 Ill tone down all my dtuff 17:01:44 And be nicer about things 17:02:05 That guy....scares me for some reason 17:02:08 YO 17:02:11 But if you do not want to be my sis anymore 17:02:15 Im sorry 17:02:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 17:02:27 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 17:02:28 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 17:02:35 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:02:37 Someone Nice and honestly good, respond for crying out loud 17:02:38 XD 17:03:03 XD 17:03:12 * Stevidot laughs "Nyehhehheh" 17:03:14 Hold on I gotta try to read this 17:03:35 ok sorry 17:03:44 ahh 17:03:46 what happened 17:04:30 I'm confused someone decode what he said for me 17:04:49 Unblock pm 17:04:53 And ill explain 17:05:36 Ok 17:05:44 -!- ThePK has joined Special:Chat 17:05:56 Hello PK (wave) 17:06:00 PK o/ 17:06:01 o/ 17:06:19 Hi 17:07:03 Hi 17:07:33 Im in no mood for any kind of discussion 17:10:37 -!- Rainbowapplepancake has joined Special:Chat 17:10:48 Hello Rainbow 17:10:53 Pls make an edit 17:11:00 * Plz 17:11:08 -!- Rainbowapplepancake has left Special:Chat 17:11:19 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 17:11:43 -!- ThePK has left Special:Chat 17:12:38 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 17:12:39 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 17:12:45 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 17:15:52 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 17:15:56 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:17:10 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 18:04:00 -!- Someone Nice and honestly good has joined Special:Chat 18:04:02 To be honest 18:04:06 Yeah 18:04:08 Sandgar..why 18:04:09 I said that 18:04:21 I mean, it was a tiebreaker but would you still give him a tryout if he "lost" by a tiebreaker? 18:04:22 WB Someone Nice and honestly good 18:04:23 Because the bcrats took tge community 18:04:26 And spit on it 18:04:28 .-. oh my 18:04:29 Lol 18:04:59 Thing is 18:05:04 Im not going to argue 18:05:07 Attack me 18:05:13 Kenny 18:05:20 I want you to character assaisinate me 18:05:21 We wanted to give a trial period 18:05:25 It wasn't well accepted 18:05:36 ;-; my good friend 18:05:38 Juan 18:05:40 this is not the way 18:05:45 Why did you not get a trial 18:05:47 Period 18:05:52 It is only.fair 18:05:54 Unanimous support? 18:05:56 I don't hate you Sandgar, I don't hate anyone on this wiki 18:05:57 And 18:06:06 Well i beg to differ 18:06:07 @Juan Would he still get a trial if be lost with 10-12? 18:06:08 >~< I feel so broken all of a sudden 18:06:10 I was a content moderator/image control for months 18:06:13 Here 18:06:15 I'm just disappointed with how things turned out :( 18:06:25 You and peace caused it 18:06:26 such hatred among each other ;~; 18:06:31 I do not do this 18:06:36 When fairly treatsd 18:06:44 Done your jov 18:06:46 I can't believe what Gravity Falls has turned into 18:06:48 A councilor 18:06:54 I'm going to leave chat now Sandgar 18:06:57 Wouldnt have tried demoting gou 18:07:07 Just promote me 18:07:12 And wr can go t o peace 18:07:17 Again 18:07:23 Pm PK 18:07:29 Also 18:07:41 Ban mr 18:07:44 Do what ever 18:07:52 Im not scarednof you 18:07:58 No one should be scared 18:08:32 Pk 18:08:37 If i lost to a tie 18:08:42 I would have nkt dk e this 18:08:48 But i won a fair election 18:08:50 Unlile you 18:08:54 You had no electio 18:08:59 You got bcrat 18:09:03 Because some admin 18:09:11 Thought it was a good idea 18:09:17 To bcrat all.the admin 18:09:18 ;-; Oh my 18:09:22 Back in 2012 18:09:50 That was a long time ago 18:09:55 Yeah 18:09:58 Heck, whose the owner? 18:09:59 And guess what 18:10:04 I win an election 18:10:09 And i get punished 18:10:12 Sandgar, please dont write walls of text 18:10:17 Pk never had an election 18:10:20 ;-; Dude, you're not punished for anything 18:10:29 So man 18:10:36 Checkmate 18:10:44 wut? 18:10:53 Look, it's alright 18:11:05 Pk 18:11:05 @ThePK Would Sandgar get a trial period if he lost by a tiebreaker too or not? 18:11:06 but time tells whether one's worthy 18:11:08 I never had an election so checkmate? 18:11:12 how does that make any sense? 18:11:23 I actually had commhnity support 18:11:28 Did you 18:11:33 Or was it.just.that admin 2016 05 16